


Your body and heart (and smile)

by Alexandria225



Category: VIXX
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Leo, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, Vixx LR - Freeform, humour??, submissive Taekwoon, top ravi, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria225/pseuds/Alexandria225
Summary: Smut with feelings. A dash of taekwoon's flair for being a bratty drama queen as Wonshik looks at him with heart eyes.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Your body and heart (and smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while I was going through my drive and realised that I wrote this more than a year ago. Wanted to change a few things before posting this here but I said fuck it. 😂 Anyway, enjoy this mess.

“How about a round two?”  
“Wonshik, my back fucking hurts. If we go at it again I’m pretty sure I’d be paralyzed by morning.”

Wonshik laughed at the other's antics but continued his little ministrations on Taekwoon’s body. Feeling his hands down soft, sweaty skin, occasionally squeezing the heated flesh which earned quiet gasps.

“We'll take it slow and I'll do all the work instead.”

Wonshik moved closer, pressing up to the elder’s body and felt him inclining his head, giving Wonshik better access to his neck as Wonshik sucked and licked at all of the sensitive spots he knew so well.

Taekwoon unconsciously rolled his hips back and felt Wonshik’s cock, hard and heavy against his ass, and forced his mouth to spill out words, what with Wonshik touching and biting him like that.

“How the hell are you already this hard?”  
“Maybe because you're just _that_ good?”

Taekwoon felt Wonshik grinning against his neck and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh, which immediately turned into an airy moan as a hand brushed over his slowly hardening cock.

“Fucking hell I hate how easily you turn me on.”

At that, Wonshik immediately moved so Taekwoon was flat on his back with Wonshik in between his spread legs and a smirk on his lips.

“You do know that my back still hurts even in this position right?” Taekwoon huffed out and saw Wonshik moving away, retrieving the pillows that had been pushed to the floor from their earlier fucking.

Gently, Wonshik cradled Taekwoon’s head to adjust the pillow and lifted the other's hips and tucked in another pillow there.

“Better now?”

Taekwoon wiggled his hips a little and Wonshik couldn't help but laugh and coo at how adorable the elder could be.

Once deeming it comfortable, Taekwoon spread his arms open, which Wonshik fell into easily, bracing his elbows around the other's head as they both smiled into a soft, playful kiss.

Feeling a little devious, Wonshik took his cock and aligned himself, applying enough pressure only for the head to prod a little through the loose and wet hole, knowing full well how much this drove the elder crazy.

Taekwoon let out a loud gasp, and glared at the younger’s seemingly innocent face. _“Yah!”_

But Wonshik instead choose to kiss up the other's long neck with a smirk as he continued applying small pressure into Taekwoon.  
A little over a minute later, Taekwoon gritted out a strained _“Wonshik!”_ and Wonshik decided to stop teasing, pushing in until his hips met the elder's ass, which earned a long drawn out moan.

Wonshik set a slow and unhurried rhythm as he kissed the elder in a sort of small apology for the teasing, which Taekwoon accepted easily.  
Giving a small peck on the plush lips, Wonshik stood up and pulled the elder closer to him by his hips and continued thrusting into him slowly. From this angle, he had a perfect view of Taekwoon all spread open for him, hole swallowing his cock, and he felt himself getting even harder. Kissing up the inside of Taekwoon’s knees as the elder moved to meet all of his thrusts, Wonshik loved how they were both enjoying this slow love making as they felt the pressure build up slowly.

A little while on, Taekwoon let out a soft “Wonshik”, and the younger immediately knew what the elder needed.  
Drawing his cock out slowly, Wonshik rammed into the wet hole, causing Taekwoon to let out soundless moans.  
Wonshik continued at that pace, slowly drawing himself out half way, and slamming in hard, making both the elder's body and the bed to jerk.

 _“Shik-ah”_ Taekwoon pleaded softly, and Wonshik looked down, letting out a soft gasp and felt his heart thud against his ribcage, a usual occurrence whenever they're intimate.  
Taekwoon had his eyes screwed close, like he was close to tears. His rosy lips kiss swollen and parted as he let out small whimpers, while his fingers clutched tightly at the pillow. Wonshik saw his other hand scramble for purchase, and he held it, lacing their fingers together while he leaned down to softly kiss the other's knuckles as he slowed his pace a little. Taekwoon was glowing and breath-takingly _beautiful,_ just like how he always was, but even more so during their love making.

For the hundredth time Wonshik felt himself disbelieving that this ethereal being of milky white skin, striking feline eyes with a pure soul and strong willed heart was all his. No one else but his. _God_ did he truly feel like the luckiest man alive.

“I love you” Taekwoon heard and looked up, finding the younger looking straight into his eyes with so many emotions behind them.  
“With all my heart.” Wonshik said with a soft smile, trying to convey all the love and affection he has through his eyes that words cannot for the man before him.

Taekwoon felt overwhelmed, for the nth time feeling his heart squeezing painfully at the knowledge that there exist a person that could love him this much, adore and cherish him as much as he did the younger. And he couldn't have been luckier that that person was Wonshik.

Feeling tears collecting at his eyes, Taekwoon quickly pulled the younger into a deep and searing kiss, trying his hardest to convey all that he felt through the kiss.  
He was never good at putting his feelings into words anyway.

Whike they were kissing, Wonshik hiked up Taekwoon's right leg a little higher, being mindful of not causing even more pain to Taekwoon’s back, and thrust into the elder faster while occasionally going back to the slow drag and forceful slam from before. Taekwoon's moans got louder, borderline screaming as he clutched onto Wonshik for dear life and Wonshik knew he was hitting the elder's bundle of nerves dead on with each thrust.

“Won-shik..ah.... please-fuck!”  
Wonshik felt the body below him tense up, and knew the elder will not be able to hold on much longer. Giving Taekwoon a small peck on the lips, Wonshik whispered huskily,  
“Cum for me, love.”

With a few more thrusts, Taekwoon arched up and gripped Wonshik’s shoulder and nape thightly, letting his blunt nails sink into heated flesh, feeling his eyes roll back as he let out a soundless scream.

Wonshik slowed down his pace and rode the other through his orgasm, feeling himself getting close to the edge. Realising he hadn't worn a condom, Wonshik moved to pull out but felt Taekwoon's legs immediately wrap around him tightly.

“No, I want you to fill me up.”

Feeling his mind short circuit at Taekwoon's choice of words and having the elder clenching around him, Wonshik came with a deep drawn out moan.

Taekwoon whined, feeling his body shake with over sensitivity as he felt Wonshik's load fill his insides. Holding the younger's head between his hands, Taekwoon kissed Wonshik as he slowed down his thrust to a complete halt.

“I love you too.” Pulling away for a much needed intake of breath, Taekwoon felt the familiar combination of pain and euphoria in his heart at the very thought of the love they held for each other.  
Taekwoon heard a content sigh above him and knew that Wonshik felt and understood everything that Taekwoon felt as the younger kissed his forehead and connected their sweaty foreheads together, letting their warm breaths mingle.

Through half lidded eyes, they smiled at each other, feeling so content and so _right_ at the moment. Like they were floating and existing in their own world.

But then Wonshik moved to get comfortable, which caused his cum to trickle out of the elder's hole, and the moment was shattered.  
Taekwoon grimaced, while actually secretly loving the feel of cum slowly drip down from his clenching hole.

“Ugh, Wonshik!” Taekwoon whined while Wonshik looked at him in disbelief.

“If I recall hyung, _I want you to fill me up_ was the exact words you said when I wanted to pull out.”

“Yeah well, it came out in the spur of the moment.” Taekwoon blushed at his choice of words earlier.

Wonshik held back a laugh at the other's reddening face, knowing that it was more than just _a spur of the moment_ , and rolled his eyes.

Pulling out completely, Wonshik barked out a laugh as Taekwoon groaned with more cum dripping out of him. Just as Wonshik was about to lie down, he noticed spots of cum on the bed sheets, a result from the two times they had sex, and grimaced. As much as he wanted to spoon the elder then and there and sleep, there was _no way in hell_ is he lying down on those soiled sheets.

“Right, come on hyung, a quick shower with a change of sheets and we can sleep till noon tomorrow.” Wonshik groaned as he stretched the slowly settling bone deep tiredness away.

Taekwoon let out a loud dramatic groan and flapped his arms.  
“But my body _aches_ Shikkie. I don't think I'll be able to move even an inch.”

The elder was always either childish (which made things a little difficult for Wonshik) or soft and pliant (Wonshik’s favourite) after sex. It usually depends on how tired he felt. Tonight it seems, he'd opt for childish _and_ dramatic-ness, which means he's just as tired as Wonshik felt.

“Maybe this is how I die Shikkie, unable to move, paralyzed for life, covered in cum. It'll make for an interesting headline in the news.” Taekwoon moved his limbs as if he were making a snow angel on the bed sheets.

Wonshik on the other hand huffed out a laugh, his boyfriend was just too cute.

“You're not gonna die hyung, and I can see you moving your limbs perfectly well, which means you're not paralyzed either. And as for the cum-” Wonshik gathered the elder in his arms and lifted him up with a quick heave, earning a loud squeak and long flailing limbs. “-we’re gonna shower and get it all off you.”

Taekwoon opened his mouth to retort but Wonshik quickly made to drop the elder, earning another loud squeak and Taekwoon holding onto Wonshik tightly.

Wonshik could only chuckle as Taekwoon playfully puffed out his cheeks as they made their way to the bathroom, both so equally in love and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanna write more wontaek (I have a draft for a multi chapter abo royalty au) but my work has being taking up all my time and motivation. Yup I'm working everyday even while under quarantine. 😭 hopefully I'd be able to write that fic and finish it by the end of this quarantine. 🤞


End file.
